


Honest

by Stranger_In_Town



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_In_Town/pseuds/Stranger_In_Town
Summary: After the events in GoneBuffy takes all the supplies she and Dawn packed up to Tara
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Honest

"Buffy , you cut you're hair." Tara states the obvious , smiling warmly after opening the door. Seeing the small blonde standing there with a box in her hands.

Buffy blushes and nods. "Yeah. I needed a change."

Tara nods in return and steps aside for the slayer to enter.  
"Well , I always liked you're l-long hair but... she tilts her head considering the slayer as she pushes the door closed after Buffy enters. "It has character."

Buffy puts the box down on the desk. "Is that you're way of saying you don't like it." The slayer playfully pouts. Hands on her hips.

Tara rolls her eyes. "Buffy , you're hair is gorgeous. Just like the girl." The honey blonde blushes.

Buffy grins at the blushing wiccan. "You think I'm gorgeous?"

Tara groans moving to her mini fridge and pulling out two water's. "You know you're gorgeous Buffy."

"Why miss Maclay , you sweet talker you." Buffy chuckles as she catches the water bottle tossed her way.

Tara is red faced. She turns her attention to the box on the desk.  
"That's all of it?"

Buffy nods sighing heavily. "I would of brought it over sooner but I was invisible for a day." The slayer explains while opening the bottled water.

"Yeah , Dawn t-told me." Tara admits biting her lip. She sees the questioning look in the slayers hazel eyes. "S-she came here , kinda in tears."

Buffy rubs her face roughly and sits down in a huff on Tara's bed. "Yeah , I kinda freaked her out."

Tara walks over and sits down next to the slumped slayer. "How is she now?"

Buffy exhales loudly. "Okay I guess. She's even starting to talk to Willow again. " Buffy then tilts her head , studying the wiccan.  
"You helped her , didn't you?"

Tara nods shyly. "Though , I didn't do much. I just gave her a shoulder to cry on. Gave her some comfort while we talked. Stroked her hair while she c-curled up next to me." The honey blonde wiccan shrugs her shoulders. "Just little things like that."

"I wonder if that would work for me." Buffy sighs heavily. Picking at the label on the bottle.

Tara bites her lip and slowly reaches up with her free hand and hesitantly runs her fingers through the slayers cropped locks.

Buffy leans into the touch , feeling the tingling sensation from Tara's magic fingers. "Mmm , that does feel nice."

Tara breaths a sigh of relief and continues to stroke her fingers through the slayers silky hair.

Buffy shifts onto the bed, bringing her legs up onto it and placing her head in Tara's lap. "I want the full effect."

Tara chuckles and continues stroking. Gently scraping her nails against the slayers scalp.

"You could make a living out of this." Buffy moans out.

Tara giggles shaking her head. "These fingers are only for loved ones." 

"Good , cause now thinking about it. I would be jealous." Buffy closes her eyes. Humming as she rubs her cheek against the wiccans jean clad thigh.

Tara smiles warmly down at the small blonde. "Why would you be jealous Buffy?" 

The slayer shrugs. "Don't like sharing."

Tara smirks tickling the slayers neck before gently squeezing.  
"Well , you will be happy to know these fingers are only for the Summer girls." She then adds more pressure. 

"Mmmm , good." Buffy purrs. "Cause this is my new favourite thing."

"You're welcome over anytime Buffy."

"Thank you Tara. I might just take you up on that if it means more Tara lovin'." Buffy then chuckles. "You know what I mean."

"I know Buffy. You're as straight as they come." Tara smiles sadly.

Buffy thinks about the witches comment then thinks back to all the times she was jealous seeing Willow in Tara's arms or receiving a kiss from the honey blonde. Hell just being next to Tara and looked at in that loving way the wiccan looked at her best friend. "Maybe not so straight."

Tara stops her fingers. "What do you mean sweetie?" The witch swallows hard thinking maybe Buffy did have something with Faith or maybe was secretly in love with Willow like she feared.

Buffy sighs shaking her head. "It's nothing." She then reluctantly sits up. "I need to get going." She states while looking over at the alarm clock on Tara's nightstand.

"Buffy , are you... are you in love with Willow?" Tara ask looking down at the water bottle in her hand. 

Buffy can't help but laugh. "Tara , what? Why would you think that?"

Tara shrugs her shoulders. "I know willows in love with you." She mumbles.

Buffy blinks in shock. "She is?" The slayers brow furrow. 

Tara nods slowly. "If , if you want to be with h-her...you , you have my blessings." She keeps her eyes down that are welling with tears.

Buffy takes the bottle out of Tara's hand and places it on the desk with her own then kneels down in front of the hunched honey blonde. Pushing hair back from her beautiful features.  
"Tara , I don't feel that way about Willow.... there might have been a time. Along time ago." she swallows hard as tear filled blue rise. "But not now...it's just.. I don't want to be with her. She's my friend.Honest." The slayer then leans up and gently brushes her lips over Tara's full lips. "You're the one I have feelings. I always have."

Tara gulps , she honestly wasn't expecting that. Infact there was a time she thought the slayer didn't like her. Just put up with her for willows sake.

Buffy searches the blue eyes staring at her but can see the far away look. "Say something , please."

Tara blinks and her cheeks heat up. She reaches out , cupping the slayers check and strokes her thumb over the soft tan flesh.  
"I don't know what to say." 

Buffy leans into the warm soft hand. "Should I leave?"

Tara shakes her head. 

The slayer swallows hard seeing the warmth in the wiccans blue eyes. "There's something I should tell you....you will probably want me to leave once I do." Tears start prickling her hazel.


End file.
